


Gifts

by Fai_Gensou



Series: Blessings of Eos [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fai_Gensou/pseuds/Fai_Gensou
Summary: Turning twenty was a big deal in Lucis. It was tradition to exchange pendants as a sign of commitment, with the younger of a pair starting the exchange on the elder's birthday, the elder completing the exchange on the younger's birthday. With Prompto starting the exchange, Noctis hopes to demonstrate the same commitment in return.





	

Disclaimer: Don’t own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Noctis tapped his pencil against his desk, scowling at the paper. He was trying to sketch out the pendant he wanted to give Prompto for his twentieth birthday, but as his drawing skill was meager, it was slow going. It wasn’t like he could go to Prompto and ask him to draw out his own gift either.

Twentieth birthdays were a big deal in Lucis. Traditionally, it had been the point after which a person was deemed an adult. While the age of adulthood had been lowered to eighteen (and age of consent had always been sixteen), the importance of turning twenty had not diminished. Pendants were the traditional gift of commitment, especially for younger couples, with the younger of the pair giving the elder a pendant for their twentieth birthday and the elder reciprocating when the younger turned twenty.

Prompto had given him a pendant he had made himself for Noct’s twentieth birthday; an intricate work of bronze pieces and copper wire, forming a lattice heart on a bronze chain. Prompto had been a little embarrassed about it, since he didn’t have access to gold or silver in the university’s metalsmithing workshop, but the sheer amount of patience and love that went into its creation blew Noct away. He had gotten Miss Aerith to put a blessing of protection on it, besides the traditional enchantment that kept the pendant from being removed save in two circumstances: by Noct’s own hand, or by Prompto’s death.

Regrettably, Noct had nowhere the amount of patience or artistic skill to try and make a pendant himself.

Glaring at the paper, Noctis decided to just go to the royal metalsmith himself, and see if he could adequately describe what he wanted.

* * *

Royal Metalsmith Master Lali Ho just eyed the young prince in front of him, endlessly amused. It was always fun when youngsters came in wanting a commitment pendant. “So, your young man is turning twenty in a month and you want to return the commitment?” He asked to clarify. “May I see the one he gave you?” Commitment pendants tended to be personal things, and were usually not on display like other kinds of jewelry.

Nodding, Noctis pulled out his. “He made it himself, but I have nowhere near the ability to try and do the same.”

Master Lali Ho couldn’t help being impressed as he examined the piece from multiple angles. “Well, if your young man changes his mind about guns, he’d be welcome here as an apprentice. Bronze and copper, right?”

“Yea-Yes.” Noctis said, remembering how he really should be using the proper word, especially with a master as well-respected as Master Lali Ho. “He was kind of embarrassed, since the university metalsmith shop didn’t have gold or silver, but…”

“You want to try and demonstrate the same level of commitment, despite the inability to craft something of equal quality.” Master Lali Ho finished gently.

He couldn’t help but be reminded of the time His Majesty had stood before him, faced with the same problem.

“Based on your previous commissions for him, would you prefer a sun for the base?” He asked, leading the prince over to the table he did his drafts and presentations on.

“Yes…yellow gold. I want for it to be nice, but I don’t want him worrying about it being too much.” Noctis said, flipping through the book the master had passed him, with various sun designs.

He stopped at one that seemed intricate. A solid center the size of his palm, with tendrils weaving around it and each other, creating an impression of the sun’s glow without the stereotypical stylized rays. “I think I like this one. Umm…there’s something I’ve seen, on some of Mom’s pieces…the gold looks rose colored? Can some of the tendrils on the outside be in that?”

Master Lali Ho noted down the design number and colors of gold. ”I’d recommend eighteen karat gold. Good quality without being too much, unlike twenty four karat gold. Equal distribution of yellow and rose gold on the outside?”

“Yes.” Noctis eyed the center. “Could something be engraved in the center?”

“Do you have something in mind?”

Noctis pulled out his phone. Finding the image Miss Aerith had sent them to congratulate them, he showed it to the master. “Without the hearts floating around it, but the tails still forming the heart.”

Master Lali Ho quickly copied the cats. “Same coloring, correct?”

Noctis nodded, suddenly nervous. “Come back in three weeks. We can determine the enchantments beyond the traditional one at that time.” He assured the young prince. “The casting doesn’t take long, so you’ll be able to take it with you that day.”

“Thank you, Master Lali Ho.” Noctis gave a slight bow, as everyone did to a craftsman of his level, before departing.

* * *

Lali Ho turned to the corner, and cocked an eyebrow at his observer. “And I thought Regis was amusing, when he was in for the pendant for his Aulea.” He commented. “Of course, the Lucian Kings have always been amusing, when it comes to their beloveds.”

Aerith giggled. “I have an album of Noctis and Prompto together, mostly cuddling. I’m just glad they didn’t draw things out. They’re surprisingly willing to discuss their feelings with each other.”

“Good communication is always key in any relationship.” Lali Ho said. “Anything you want to add?” He asked.  
“Protection against illusions, should someone attempt to disguise him as someone else. I put much the same on Noctis’s. I’ll be by to add it in, before he comes to pick it up.” She told him.

“Until then, My Lady.” Lali Ho said, inclining his head.

“Until then, Master Lali Ho.” She returned, before vanishing.

Shaking his head, Lali Ho turned to his work. His workshop was warded to alert him to anyone approaching, and so he was free to do his work in the most time-saving fashion. He had long given up on understanding the Dawn Mother, for all the ages he had known Her, and all Her insistence that She was not divine.

Only a divine woman could be as confusing as She was. Regardless, Lali Ho knew that Her acceptance of Her divinity would be a game changer, and he had a feeling the prince and his young man would be at the heart of it.

Gesturing to his nuggets of gold, he began crafting the commitment pendant.

* * *

Noctis was pleased with the outcome, when he came by three weeks later. “Woah…it’s more beautiful than I thought it would be.” He told Master Lali Ho.

“Of course it is; it’s one of mine after all.” He boasted. “Have you thought about the enchantments you want on it? The traditional one in already in place.”

Knowing there was a limit on the number, Noctis pulled out the list he had made, listing his preferences and what was available. “Ummm…the blessing of good health…the blessing of safe travels…and the blessing of prosperity, if it can fit.”

Nodding, Master Lali Ho took the pendant back to the enchantment room.

Aerith was already waiting for him. “Heard his list?” He asked.

“Yup. I should be able to make it work, by combining protection against illusions with good health.” Folding Her hands together, She began.

* * *

“Good news; they all fit.” Master Lali Ho told Noctis when he emerged, half an hour later.

Noctis hastily shoved his phone in his pocket. “Thank you for your hard work, Master Lali Ho.” Accepting the now boxed pendant, Noctis bowed and departed.

* * *

Somehow Noctis made it through the week. He figured Prompto knew something was up, given he had started the commitment exchange, but hopefully he would like his pendant.

It was after returning to the apartment after spending the day with the guys and a birthday dinner with his parents that Noct decided to give him the pendant.

They were both a little buzzed. Both being twenty meant they could legally drink, even if they didn’t really want to get drunk, so they had had a glass of wine with dinner. Noct had been surprised to discover Prompto already had a favorite, since his parents would let him have a half glass starting in high school.

Gladio had promised to take them bar hopping sometime soon, ignoring the disapproving look on Ignis’s face, who knew he would be stuck as the designated driver.

“Prom, don’t fall asleep yet; I still have one more present for you.” Noct told him, as he started to doze on the couch. Despite how alcohol was supposed to make you sleepy, Noct felt wide awake.

“Really?!” That woke Prompto up. “Aren’t you ever going to get tired of giving me stuff?”

“Nope.” Noct said as he sat down on the sofa next to Prompto.

Pulling out the box with the pendant, he found himself oddly and suddenly nervous. “Uh…here.” He gave the box to Prompto, blushing heavily.

Opening the box, Prompto gasped and started tearing up. “Did I get it wrong? I can-“ Whatever Noct was going to say was lost as Prompto pulled him into a kiss.

Pulling back a little, Prompto rested his forehead against Noct’s. “Put it on me?” He whispered.

Something inside Noct eased, now that Prompto had verbally accepted the commitment the pendant represented. He touched the chain of the dog tag Prompto had always worn in a silent question. Biting his lip, Prompto nodded, and Noct lifted it over his head. Fumbling with the clasp, he put his pendant on Prompto, completing the bond Prompto had started on his own birthday.

They both shivered as the clasp closed. “Think Miss Aerith might have snuck in and done some work.” Prompto said. “Wouldn’t surprise me.”

“Me either. You seem to be a favorite of Hers.” Noct replied. “Come to bed?”

“Always.”

* * *

There was something new in the air as they undressed each other, deep kisses interspaced between articles of clothing falling away. Noct’s mouth grew dry as Prompto sprawled invitingly on his black sheets, naked save for his pendant and his latest bracelet (black as always; a thick band of leather with the same pair of cats stitched on). “As nice as the view is, the birthday boy would prefer to do more than look tonight.” Prompto said with a smirk, jolting Noct out of his reverie.

Laying down next to Prompto, Noct quickly had Prompto laying on top of him, kissing him deeply before starting to work his way down his body, kissing and biting and sucking marks onto his skin at every sensitive spot he had discovered. “Thought I was supposed to be pampering the birthday boy.” Noct commented, moaning as Prompto started sucking a nipple, the barest touches of teeth teasing it.

“Neither of us has anywhere to be tomorrow, so there’ll be plenty of time to pamper me. Right now I’m pampering you; never really expected this-“ Lightly touching the pendant sitting over Noct’s heart. “-to be returned. I mean, I know you love me, and I’m not afraid of loving you back or showing how I’ll always be at your side as long as you’ll have me, but…Gah, I can’t explain it; it’s like how I didn’t really expect you to stick around, after learning my story.” Prompto told him, lifting his head up to kiss Noct.

Noct tried to pour as much love and care as he could into the kiss, wishing that Prompto didn’t second-guess in his heart what his head knew for certain.

Given the tear that trailed down a cheek as Prompto pulled away, Noct figured what he had been trying to demonstrate registered.

Prompto returned to tormenting his nipples, switching between both until it seemed to Noct that Prompto was trying to see if he could get him to come just from that. Satisfied with his work, he continued down Noct’s stomach, marking every sensitive spot.

It felt like an eternity had passed by the time he reached his groin. Working a dark mark onto what was personally his favorite spot on Noct’s body (a patch of skin in the line of where his right leg joined his torso, close enough to his cock that his face could brush against it), Prompto mentally debated what to do next. He was torn between continuing to tease by nipping at his inner thighs, and going straight to the prize. Like he had said, they had nothing pressing the next day, so there really wasn’t any reason why they couldn’t spend the whole night making love.

Tonight, the term ‘making love’ felt less like a euphemism and more like a statement of fact.

Making up his mind, Prompto stopped his teasing and suddenly took Noct all the way to the hilt in one go, purring as he felt his pulse against his tongue.

By now, Noct had enough experience with Prompto suddenly deep-throating him to not lose it as soon as the action hit him. Not that the action had ever become less intense. Maintaining some presence of mind, Noct pulled out the bottle of lube he had stashed under the pillow that morning. Tugging on a lock of hair to get his attention, Noct handed the lube down, moaning as Prompto withdrew enough to use the tip of his tongue to play at the slit.

Noting with amusement that it was a fresh bottle, Prompto coated his fingers and began to prep Noct, taking his time to enjoy the way he squirmed, caught between the dual sensations of Prompto around him and inside him.

Recognizing the jerkier movements that meant he was getting close, he pulled back, letting the cock fall out of his mouth. Noct groaned, nearly yelping as the now three fingers inside him brushed his prostate. “Damnit Prom, enough teasing.” He growled.

“As His Highness commands.” Prompto answered with a smirk.

Lining himself up, he started to slowly push in, keeping a firm grip on his hips as he drew Noct into a kiss, Noct plundering his mouth as Prompto kept pushing in until he reached the hilt.

Squeezing Prompto’s cock, Noct took advantage of the distraction it caused, rolling them over so he was sitting on Prompto. Having managed to keep Prompto seated inside him, Noct raised himself up on his knees, stopping at the point where just the head of his cock was still inside, before sliding back down. A shudder rippled through both of them as a slow and steady rhythm was set, Prompto’s hands gripping to the point where there’d be bruises come morning.

While they both usually preferred a somewhat faster pace, such a pace felt wrong for this moment.

Shifting slightly, Prompto pulled Noct’s head down, lazily kissing him as the slight shift meant he was now brushing against his prostate with every thrust. Noct’s right hand came up to bury itself in Prompto’s hair, the purr starting up again as his left hand squeezed Prompto’s right.

The pace sped up, now that every thrust was making contact with his prostate. Changing tactics, Prompto stopped withdrawing as much, switching to what was more a grinding of his hips as to maintain consistent pressure on Noct’s prostate.

Squeezing around Prompto again, Noct suddenly registered a clinking of metal on metal, as their pendants ran against each other. While the clinking wasn’t completely alien, having heard it in the months between his birthday and now when they had sex, knowing that instead of clinking against what was a reminder of the past, Prompto’s heart (because that’s what he had given Noct, forged in metal and crafted with love and devotion) was now clinking against a promise for the future (symbolized by how Noct saw him, his own sun, hoping to return even a fraction of the light and warmth Prompto had given him), in that moment, it was enough.

Prompto swallowed Noct’s moaning cry as he came, feeling his come splash hot on his belly and feeling the constriction on his cock. This was enough for Prompto to follow Noct over the edge, managing one more thrust before he filled Noct up, too deep to ever really leave.

They didn’t use condoms much, having only ever been with each other and preferring to ‘bareback’ as it was called, so it wasn’t like the sensations were unfamiliar. However, that new edge in the air meant it felt different.

It was like that, having now completed the commitment exchange, this physical act of connection became itself an embodiment of the commitment.

Noct sagged on Prompto’s chest, nuzzling each other’s face. It was when Noct’s lips encountered water that they realized Prompto had been crying. Kissing away the tears, he barely muffled his whimper as Prompto finally slipped out.

“I love you.” Prompto whispered, hugging him close.

“I know. I love you too.” Noct answered, also whispering.

It was a phrase they usually didn’t use with each other, feeling it expressed in their words and deeds. It came out at night, cuddling in the afterglow, the feeling so strong as to demand a voice.

Having caught their breath, they started exchanging lazy kisses that grew more heated as they recovered. Noct began doing to Prompto what he had done to him, working his way down his body, kissing and sucking and marking the most sensitive spots.

While Prompto liked that one spot in his groin area, Noct preferred his neck. Not just that spot over his pulse where the resulting mark could only be hidden with concealer, but the nape of his neck as well. Whenever Noct took Prompto from behind, kissing and biting that spot generated the best responses.

Prompto worked his hands in Noct’s hair as he gave his own nipples the same treatment he’d given Noct’s, light yet firm pulls causing shudders and writhing against him.  
Reaching where his come splattered on Prompto’s belly, Noct met Prompto’s eyes in a heated look as he started licking it up. Prompto could never stop his blush whenever Noct did that, no matter how many times he watched him do it. Finishing the ‘grooming’ (as Prompto’s brain insisted on referring to the action as), Noct returned to his mouth, thrusting his tongue in much the same way he would his cock. Prompto ground up against Noct’s hip as he sucked on his tongue, chasing the traces back into Noct’s mouth as the first finger started circling his asshole.

Pulling away, Noct starting licking Prompto’s cock in time with the movement of his finger. Adding a second one, he started taking the cock into his mouth, going deeper and deeper each time, until his nose brushed the blond curls at the base. Prompto’s hands fisted the sheets as he swallowed around it, the faintest touch of fingers on his prostate before they left. A third joined the other two before he could whine at the loss.

Unable to wait any longer, or tease Prompto anymore, Noct lined up and thrusted in with one smooth motion. Prompto panted beneath him, his eyes nearly rolling back. The pace set in this round was faster than when Prompto had been inside him, but still slower than their ‘default’ pace.

Prompto brought his legs around Noct’s waist, hooking a foot on an ankle as he pushed back to meet each thrust. Swallowing each other’s moans and cries, a shudder went through Prompto at the first solid thrust against his prostate. Feeling Noct’s smirk against his mouth, Prompto squeezed as he pulled back for the next thrust, smirking himself at the shudder Noct couldn’t contain at the action.

Feeling his toes starting to curl, Prompto drug his nails up and down Noct’s spine, the sensations making Noct thrust harder.

Prompto’s heels dug into Noct as he came, Noct somehow thrusting twice more before he followed. Resting their foreheads on each other’s, Prompto started rubbing slow circles on Noct’s back. Humming, he closed his eyes and breathed in deep, basking in the sense of peace that arose in this moment.

Gently pushing Noct to his side, Prompto bent over to lick up his come from Noct’s belly. Noct squirmed a little at the ticklish sensation, and was unable to stop the yawn that worked its way up. “Shall we pick this back up in the morning?” Prompto asked, grabbing one of the towels they’d (read: Ignis) taken to leaving on a nightstand to put under them when they fell asleep after activities like this without hauling themselves out of bed for a shower first.

“Yeah…sorry?’ Noct replied.

“As long as we pick this up in in tub.” Prompto informed him, curling around Noct after the sheet and quilt were pulled over them.

“The pampering will definitely continue in the morning. In the tub, starting with washing your hair.” Noct affirmed, burying his face in Prompto’s hair as his head took its spot under his chin. “Happy birthday Prom. Love you.”

“Love you too Noct.” Hugging Noct tightly, Prompto drifted to sleep, feeling more at peace with himself and the world then he could ever recall feeling before.


End file.
